Color Bombs
by Sparky She-Demon
Summary: **This is for the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition** Leo Medakan loves Herbology, but for today he has bigger fish to fry. Fred and George Weasley hit him with a color bomb in his shampoo, turning his hair fluorescent green!
**A/N: For round 2 of the tournament I'm using prompt #1 (hangover) and prompt #3 (procrastinate). Herbology should be interesting. I will be using a character that will pop up in my story Far Away, Long Ago. A younger sibling to my OC Ariadne Medakan, Leo. Unlike her, he is in Gryffindor. A little tidbit about their family is that they wind up in either Slytherin or Gryffindor. The reasons for that will be found out at a later date. PrisonerofAzkaban711, thank you for the beta work! Enjoy the oneshot! SSD**

* * *

Leo Medakan was running late to breakfast. The Weasley twins had used some of their joke products on him that had made his ordinarily reddish gold hair a fluorescent green. He had spent the past hour trying to wash it out of his hair.

Most of the time, Leo did not mind the antics of his roommates. He had even bought some of their joke products himself, and had used them on his older sister Ariadne.

In return, she'd hit him with a Bat Bogey Hex and had refused to use the counter curse. In the end, their father had been the one to cast it, which had gotten both of them had gotten into trouble.

"Wow. What happened to you, little brother?"

Leo turned in the direction of his sister's drawl. She was eating Eggs Benedict at the long table, her favorite breakfast dish.

"I got on the wrong end of one of Fred and George's color bombs. They thought it would be amusing for me to go around the castle today with green hair!"

Breakfast was the least separating meal of the day. The house tables were out, but no one really bothered with sitting at their house table most of the time. So Leo sat down with a grimace on his face.

Ariadne snickered at her brother's discomfort. It was nice to see him fretting over his hair after hitting her with a similar color bomb over the summer. Her hair had been an unnatural shade of yellow for three weeks.

She smirked may, or may not have asked the Weasley twins to do their "voodoo" that they did it ever so well with her brother's shampoo. Fred and George would have access to the toiletries her brother used.

Ariadne bolted down the rest of her breakfast when she realized the time. She needed to get to that second year transfiguration class that she helped out with.

###

Leo ignored the looks he was getting during his fourth year Herbology class. The Weasley twins were grinning evilly at him. He needed to find a way to get them back some way.

He saw them messing about with the venomous tentacula. Leo chose to not warn them about the plant.

His patience was rewarded when two loud yelps sounded out. The plant had bitten the twins, and Professor Sprout sent them on up to the Hospital Wing.

###

Meanwhile, Leo Medakan was having his lunch hour. Yes, there had been whispers about his green hair, but he'd ignored them. Today he was going to be pouring over several Herbology books during lunch. The books for today were _Herbs and Plants of the Himalayas_ along with _Magical Plants and How They Affect Magical Creatures_.

"Procrastinating on our Potions essay on the Polyjuice Potion?" Leo ignored the voice behind him. He was in no mood to entertain Fred and George Weasley. "You always did enjoy Herbology more. Though if you want to be an Auror you probably want to build up your marks. Snape only takes the best," George said.

Leo continued to ignore them.

"Perhaps Leo here would be more interested in being sociable if we gave him this," Fred grinned. Leo saw a small vial with a reddish-gold liquid being held in front of him.

"What is that?"

"It'll make your day better. Those supposedly silky locks of yours will be back to normal. It took us _all_ day to crush up the plants for you!" Fred grinned.

Leo reached for it, "What's in it? What kind of plants did you use?" He asked, showing his love of Herbology to the twins. Both of them said, "If you're really interested, there's an ingredient list in our room."

"This isn't going to make my hair fall out is it?" Leo asked

"Well, we aren't doing that to you today. Drink the draft, we didn't do anything to it." Fred waved away his concerns.

Leo drank it without thinking on the matter any further. Summoning a mirror, he looked to make sure that the twins were telling him the truth. Sure enough, the reddish gold was flowing back in.

"You know with hair like that, one would think that you were related to us in some way," Fred drawled.

"I'm sure we might be in some way. All pureblood families are all related in some form or another. Now can you let me read? I have to finish these books or Pince will have my hide!"

The twins snickered as they left. Leo vowed to change out his shampoo, face soap, and body soap. When he found that list of ingredients, Leo intended to get them back. With interest!

###

Several hours later, long after dinner, Leo was still pouring over the Herbology books. It was well past the time he should have gone to bed.

"Medakan, go to bed! It's well past curfew!" Percy Weasley barked.

"It's not like I'm wandering around the castle. I'm in the common room reading and not bothering anyone!" Leo shot back. Most days he had trouble believing that Percy was related to any of the other Weasleys currently at Hogwarts. Especially Fred and George.

"I'm just going to read one more chapter, then I'll go to bed." Leo rolled his eyes as Percy Weasley left the room. It was common knowledge that he wanted to be Head Boy.

Leo would get what he imagined what a hangover felt like whenever he was around Percy. Or at least the desire to drink Ogden's Firewhiskey. He thought it would be a better idea to stick to his Herbology books.

* * *

 **A/N 2: So… what do you think of this one?**


End file.
